


Bitten

by Blushingbutterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Dark Horror, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, Vampire Turning, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, Vampirism, a lot of smut i hope, mature - Freeform, mythical creatures, there will be smut, violance, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushingbutterfly/pseuds/Blushingbutterfly
Summary: Bookstore owner Yurri Katstuki went about his normal life in st. Petersburg but on the coldest and eeriest of nights soon turn to nightmares as his curiosity will get him killed. With no way out and accepting his death Yurri finds a bit of hope from a shadowy figure with two glowing blue orbs but will it be enough to save him?





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if its a little rubbish. i haven't written fanfic in years and i wanted to try it again. please be gentle with me

It was a full moon that night in St. Petersburg. The light of the moon reflected the river nearby filling the city with white light. The light mist and ice piercing cold didn’t make it any easier to walk though; it made the city eerie and strange, nothing like what the boy in the black coat experienced before.

  
It had been a long day for Yuuri. The book store he owed in the city was really quite today and made the day feel a lot longer than it was. Not many customers came in, some spent no more than 5 mins, looking and flicking through books. Yuuri would carry on with his daily tasks of organising and sorting books on the shelves that have been donated to the store, dusting and cleaning the neglected books that haven’t been touched in months. Yuuri was proud of his store and was the only place he could go to escape reality by reading a good book with a warm cup of coco and a biscuit.

By the time Yuuri had finished his daily tasks in the shop it was 9pm; later than Yuuri’s usual time of 7. By then the once blue and white sky was now draped in a curtain of dark blue and purple. The stars and the moon shun brightly in the sky and as Yuuri closed up shop the gush of the cold Russian swam past his ankles sending shivers up his spin. It was a lot colder than usual Yuuri though.

Walking though the emptiness of the cities narrow streets was eerie as usual but tonight something felt odd that night. It was quiet, too quiet for Yuuri’s liking although he was use to walking alone, he wished someone was with him this time. More wind gushed towards him, placing kisses of coldness and pain across his cheeks, prompting Yuuri to pull up his wool scarf a little higher than usual and tightening is long black thick coat he was wearing.

His 20-minute walk back to his apartment felt like it was taking forever until a noise startled him from one of the many allies he past. the sound of cans rattling followed by glass smashing had Yuuri curious and a little scared but the sound drew Yuuri’s feet towards the sound down the ally. More noises began and startled Yuuri a bit more but this time his heart was racing and his breath was shortening.

Yuuri crept closer to the corner of the ally, each step getting shorter and slower as he got near; until he heard that scream. It was blood curdling, torturous and horrible to hear. The scream had startled Yuuri more it sounded like someone was getting attacked and Yuuri couldn’t just turn and run the other way, he had to help and without thinking he shot from around the corner to confront the attacker

“hey!!” Yuuri shouted.

His eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness that confronted him but there was no luck, it was just too dark to see the attacker. Instead he was met with what little light from the moon he had outline the attacker in front of him; as well as the victim. The shouting hadn’t even started the clocked character, instead of running and fleeing away from the witness, the figure started to rise slowly and as they continued to rise more light started to show what Yuuri had just stopped.

Red; crimson red blood reflected the light from the moon and giving of an eerie red glow. The victim’s hand was now in plain view. The hand wasn’t even attached to arm. They had been dismembered in a bloody mess, Yuuri felt the sick already running up his throat, he raised his hand up quickly and covered his mouth to stop anything from coming out.

The figure still in front of him stood tall and still. Suddenly the dark figure began to turn slowly towards Yuuri until he was met with blood crimson eyes that glowed with hunger. Yuuri with his hands still covering his mouth, could not take his eyes off what was in front of him. He tried to turn and run away be them eyes were hypnotising him, he just couldn’t move fast enough to turn around and run as fast as his legs could carry him; the coldness made it agonising to even move at all.

Suddenly the crimson eyed figure cloaked in darkness stepped forward and towards him. Each step getting closer and closer, drawing nearer to Yuuri. Yuuri needed to move quickly but he just couldn’t move as much as he wanted.

Instead he shifted backward, taking little tiny steps and keeping his eyes on whatever that was in front of him. The next thing that Yuuri noticed was the noise the shadow in front of him was making. Growling like a vicious dog ready to devour its next kill. Yuuri’s breath began to hitch even more, he could barely catch any air, he just wished this was just some horrible nightmare and he was going to wake up soon, he just wanted it to end.

Yuuri went bold with his steps backwards and took a big step back in hoping to greater the distance between him and the shadow figure but instead on stepping on the ground he tripped backwards and landing flat on his backside. His hands flung from his mouth and dropped straight to the floor in hoping to break his fall unfortunately his hands

were met with something sharp and were slicing his hands in pain. He brought his hands up and taking his eye of to look at the damage. His hands were meet with shards of glass that glistened in the moonlight and bleed out his red thick blood. Darkness soon sheltered over him and as Yuuri looked up back to the whereabouts of the attacker. They were closer; much closer. They over shadowed Yuuri.

In a fit of panic, Yuuri tried to scurry away, turning his body to craw away from under the monster as fast as he could but the more he moved the more of the shattered glass embedded themselves into his clothes and tearing up his skin, drawing more of his copper blood out of his skin.

He was lucky enough to get on to his knees in the hopes of getting up onto his feet for a quick getaway but something heavy hit him over the head, landing back on the ground with a large thud. Yuuri hissed in pain as more glass impaled his chest, cutting him into pieces.

Yuuri knew he was out of luck, he was just too weak to move anymore, with the pain from the glass and the coldness in the air, the pain he was in was too much to describe. He knew this was the end for him. He could do no more.

  
the creature took one long slashed to Yuuri’s back, he screamed out in pain and the cold bitterness of the air his the newly open cuts on his back. Another slash on his back had Yuuri in agony. Tears filled his eyes, dripping down his face on to the stone pavement below him.

He could feel the blood gushing out of his back, draining the life out of him. He knew he would collapse from blood loss before being teared apart. He cried and screamed more, it was so painful. Yuuri’s eyes began to fall, his vision was getting blurry but something in front of him caught his eyes. Someone else was here.

Yuuri was worsening and with as much breath he could muster could barely shout anymore. Yuuri begged whoever was in front of him to run, he tried so much to be loud as he can to warn them but they kept getting closer. He shouted one last time to warn them but nothing came out, he was just too weak to warn them.

The creature that was above him had stopped slashing him open and instead sounded like he backed off. The creature was threatened by whoever was in front of him. Soon he could hear the creature scurrying away as the person in front of him drew nearer. Yuuri knew this person wasn’t going to save him, he was nothing but scrap meat at this point. Nothing could be done for him now.

Yuuri’s vision got more indistinct, the person in front of him was nothing more than a big black blob with two glowing blue blobs. Blue blobs? Yes blue blobs, like glowing eye blobs, similar to creature that was attacking him only they were blue.

Yuuri knew he was dying but the blue orbs were sort of comforting to him, they sort of reminded him of the sea back at home. Home. That’s why his last thoughts should be about. Home.


	2. awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri awakes in a strange dark room where is met with nothing but a stare from an Russian man with two glowing blue eyes that could kill you in a single blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, hope you can forgive me. ive been sitting on this chapter for months but never really got the chance to publish it till now.... theres that and the fact i still dont feel confident writting fanfic but the criticism help me and i hope to improve with the more comments i get. sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, as i said ive been sitting on this a long time and i haven't edited it.

Clouds. He felt like he was being hugged by soft warm clouds on a bright summers day. It was so comfy that Yuuri didn’t want to get out of soft warm confines of the blanket that was wrapped around him.

Yuuri wiggles and shifted more in warmth but the more he moved the more he could feel sharp pains in his back and arms. Strange, Yuuri had thought. Why was there pain? Suddenly Yuuri had bizarre flashbacks of what happened. The attack, the blood, the pain.

Yuuri shot up from the bed, hands on the top of his short brown hair.

It hurt so much. It was a dream, wasn’t it? Yuuri had started to doubt his own mind. What happened felt all too real. His brown eyes clenched shut from the pain of the flashbacks, his was ripped open, blood was everywhere. He should be dead. But then Yuuri remembers what he saw at the end. Blue.

Who blue orbs of light that stood out so brightly again the darkness, brightly it gave him memories of home. Yuuri started to doubt himself gain. He should be dead.

As Yuuri was deep in thought of what messed up dilemma he was in, something caught the corner of his eyes. The bed sheets he was currently wrapped up in, weren’t his own. The bed, not his. Yuuri quickly scanned the room he was in. it was a large dark and dull room.

The thick draperies nearby were closed barely letting any sunlight though its large windows. The décor, old and dusty. This was not his room.

This, was not his home. Yuuri started to panic, he was in someone else’s home?

Before Yuuri could even make sense of why he was here, Yuuri clutched the warm soft blanket and as he was about to pull it off him and get out of the strange bed, a coughing noise started him. Yuri scanned the room for a source of the noise.

Yuuri froze

Blue.

Blue glowing orbs of light. Two blue glowing eyes were staring at him and he was staring back. As Yuuri’s eye began to adjust to what little light this room had from it closed curtains, silver short hair and a face started to appear from the darkness in the far end of the room.

Then a body, folded arms across their chest, long and slender legs formed also crossed.

They were sitting down on a wooden chair facing Yuuri. The sharp blue eyes staring back at his round brown eyes, the look was so intense, it could kill Yuuri.  
“I wouldn’t move too much if I was you. You’re still not fully recovered from the attack.” The individual spoke with a thick Russian accent.

Yuuri kept his gaze on the figure in front of him. The person’s voice was filled with tender and worry and as Yuuri listened to his word, he followed them. Yuuri unclutched his hand from the blanket and adjusted himself into more comfortable position on the bed.

Yuuri, for the first time since he woke up felt a bit more relaxed, maybe it was the soothing sound of the Russians voice that calmed him down from the whole situation. Yuuri had to admit he was still a little bit scared but not as much as he was before.

  
“That was quite an attack back then, usually your kind are dead before I can even get there” the Russian smirked. Now Yuuri felt more awkward than calm as the Russian spoke more. Yuuri was hesitant to speak but something about what the Russian said bothered him.

“y…y..your kind?” he shyly spoke, waiting for a reply.

  
“oh I’m sorry, humans. I was implying you was human. You see when I usually chase down blood wolves, I’m never there in time to catch them from claiming another human victim, you humans die so easy” the Russian smiled towards Yuuri.

  
“blood wolves?” Yuuri replied to the Russian quickly

  
“yes, the creature that attacked you, they are terrible creatures drawn to the scent of human blood. It drives them wild with hunger” they answered back.

As Yuuri heard the Russian words, he raised his hand towards his eyes, they were covered in blood soaked bandages. He remembered.

He fell, landing on the glass covered ground below him, the cuts drew thick red blood. Yuuri can still smell the copper as the blood drew from his hands. Yuuri looked pass down his hands and started to inspect his arms, then his chest; all covered in the blood-soaked dressing. But there was still something bothering Yuuri, the attack, the creature and all that blood loss. Yuuri should be very much dead.

  
“Umm sorry to be so rude but can I ask for your name?” if this person had one, Yuuri thought.

  
“Ahh yes we haven’t properly introduced ourselves. I’m Victor” the Russian happily replied.

  
“I’m Yuuri” Yuuri shyly said back to Victor

 

  
“Umm Victor, if what happened is true, then why am I here? An attack like that, I should be dead”

  
The Russian man didn’t reply straight away, he still looked at him with his intense ocean blue eyes. The Russian sighed a little, probably looking for a better response to give Yuuri. It was a good minuet or two before the Russian finally spoke back.

  
“It seems like you don’t remember. You asked for my help Yuuri, you practically begged me.” Victor explained. Yuuri looked shocked. He begged for help but he was sure he was dead.

  
“So I’m alive because of you?” Yuuri responded with another question. Victor was even more hesitant with this question than the last one.

The silver haired man unfolded his crosses arms and used one of his hand to rub the back of his neck. Victor’s glowing blue eyes went dull a little and looked slightly away. Yuuri got a little worried waiting for such a long time for a response from the Russian man.

Victors head was slightly turned away from Yuuri but his eyes shifted to look at Yuuri’s big brown eyes, he looked desperate for an answer from him.

  
“Yuuri I don’t know how to tell you” victor finally spoke

  
“Tell me what?” Yuuri responded back edging forward a little.

  
“Yuuri, you are dead”

  
Yuuri’s eyes widened to the Russians words. Why did the Russian say that? It didn’t make sense to him, it only made more and more confused.

  
“Dead?” was the only word Yuuri could get out of his mouth

  
“Yuuri you begged me to save you, but at a cost.”

  
More silence filled the room

  
“Yuuri I’m not human like you or at least you thought you was human.” Victor continued. Yuuri still with the look of confusion on his face and still couldn’t wrap his head around the words Russian man was saying.

  
“I don’t get what you’re saying victor?” said a confused Yuuri.

“I’m a vampire Yuuri and slowly but surely you will be one too” victor’s forward answer was met with more silence from the dark-haired male. Victor couldn’t tell what Yuuri was feeling emotionally and that worried Victor a little because he couldn’t tell if Yuuri was taking the news well at all.

But all that Victor was met with was nothing but silence.


	3. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurri hoped this was all a dream, he wanted to go home.
> 
> Yurri hatched a plan to escape but his recklessness has consequences.

A couple of nights had passed and Yuuri still didn’t process the fact he was dead and apparently turning into a vampire, he had hoped it was all a dream and he would wake up.  
On that day, the Russian told him he was dead, he told him to get out and leave him alone. The Russian man respected his wishes and left. He never came back into the room. He was left all alone in small box room.

  
Yuuri never left the room, he cried so much that his tears went dry. He never ate, he never really felt hunger to eat anymore. He just wanted to go home. Yuuri curled up more in the sheets on the bed. Home was all he could think about and was probably the only think keeping his mind sane.

  
On a few occasions, he could hear the footsteps of the Russian man, walking past the door. Walking back and forth across the door. Was he waiting for something?

  
Spying on him?

  
Guarding him?

 

  
If so, from what?

  
On day 3 of his confinement, he heard not one but two sets of footsteps. One of them was Victor. He could tell because they were talking to each other. The other person, also Russian had a much older thick Russian accent.

  
They were whispering, they probably didn’t want him to hear what they were saying and Yuuri wasn’t the one for ears dropping but he couldn’t help but listen in. They talked Russian most of the time and Yuuri could only make out a few words, even know he had been living in Russia for little over a year, his Russian wasn’t perfect.

  
Yuuri dug himself more into the sheets. He had enough. When given the chance he was going to leave and escape. He was going to go home and forget the whole thing.  
He knew the Russian man would leave every so often and the door was never locked. He was probably free to leave whenever he felt like it but he never had the courage to ask the man.

  
The last time they had spoken, he was angry and told him to leave. Yuuri knew he acted so horribly toward the man. He seemed like a nice guy, he was only there to help and Yuuri pushed him away.

  
He could have asked him if he could go home but instead he got angry and told him to leave.  
He messed up.

  
And now he was going to leave without warning, without a trace and not even thank the man who saved him. well he was still dead technically but he was here all thanks to Victor.

 

Yuuri heard victor’s footsteps fade away from the door until it was silent. He waited about 20 mins to make sure he was really gone. Then slowly he raised the sheet above his head and moved them to the side and gradually got up and out of the bed.

  
His foot quietly hit the wooden floor, carefully not to make a sound. He evened out his weight as both feet were firmly placed on the boards of the floor. He creeped over to the door, placing his head next to the wooden panel and listened. It sounded quiet. Yuuri placed his hand on the gold rounded door knob and slowly turned it to open.  
Yuuri swiftly took a glance to see if anyone was there and it was clear.

He opened the door a bit more and took another glace. The hallway was dark.The windows were covered in the same thick drapery letting in little light.

Yuuri had no idea where he was or how to get out but there was two ways he could go. Left or right? He decided to take a chance. He took the left option.

He walked at a steadily pace and was met with some stairs and at the bottom of those stair was another hallway.

  
There were candles on the walls that lit the dull and dusty hallways. Painting were hung in between the candles giving the place a little bit of colour. The painting looked old.  
Yuuri continued his path, admiring the paintings until he came up to the end of the hallway where another door was. He opens the door with a little more speed than the last. He took a quick glance inside and then he walked though.

  
He closed the door behind him and was met with yet another dusty hallway. This place must be massive, Yuuri thought to himself as he continued down the hall way, met with yet more old paintings.  
As he continued the barely lit hallway, something caught his eye as he went past.

  
It was a painting, another old painting. It was a portrait of a figure draped in dark detailed clothes. Little light was on the persons face but you could make out distinctive features.

  
A white pale face, a long and slender neck, a jawline to die for. Lips were that looked soft and shone in what little light that was there. Silver long hair, smooth and shiny. It shone like the moon on a beautiful clear night. Blue glowing eyes that looked like the sea. So blue you could drown just looking at them. Soft but intimidating.  
Yuuri realised to soon who this was. It was victor. There’s so denying those are the same eyes he was met with when they first met. But here he was younger. He could tell. His skin looked much smoother.

  
Yuuri took a quick glance at the bottom of the painting, it was dated. 1897. This painting was over a 100 years old. Yuuri didn’t dwell on it too much and continued his path to the next door.

  
There he was met with a large room with other doors. It was a grand entrance, with stone pillars that reached to the ceiling. A large blood red carped was spread across the room leading up to the stairs of the second floor.

  
There were beautifully decorated statues and large painting dotted around the room and in the centre of the room was a huge candle lit chandelier that hung from the ceiling.  
Yuuri found himself on the second floor of the open lobby.

  
Yuuri had no time to admire the beautifully decorated room, instead he took a quick glance round. The room was clear. He made the decision to make a break for it and run to the large wooden door that was the entrance.

  
He wasted no time and started to quickly pace towards the top of the stairs and then he quickly ran down them. The red soft carpet cushioned the sound of his footsteps as he hit the solid stone ground floor. There it was. The front door. Right there in front of him and next to the door was his this just there laying on the dark wooden table. His keys, mobile phone and some change he had on him.

  
He quickly swiped his things and grabbed the handles on the door and opened it.

  
He was greeted with fresh air, the sound of birds tweeting in the distance and the bright sunlight hit his face. It felt great.

  
Yuuri never looked back and left.

Yuuri had travelled for about 45 minutes along the single dirt road in the middle of the woodlands that led towards the building he left. He was free and didn’t have to think about that place, he didn’t have to think about victor.

  
Victor, Yuuri thought.

  
Yuuri wish he could have thanked him when he had the chance. he couldn’t think why he was thinking about him now after he left. Maybe it was a sense of guilt. He took a quick glance back in the direction he was walking from. It was too far to see the house now. Yuuri took a deep breath in and continued to walk until a sudden pain hit him.  
His skin felt like it was on fire. The sun was burning him.

  
Despite the pain Yuuri tried to keep on walking but he couldn’t, the heat was burning him and the lack of eating was now catching up to him as he found himself exhausted.  
All Yuuri could do was cry in agony. He dropped to his knees and clutched his arms around himself. He was so close to going home. He couldn’t give up now and not like this. Yuuri then started to craw along the floor. Grasping the ground with each movement forward to freedom. Closer to home.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to move anymore and collapsed on the ground. he painted in pain. He was already dead and now he was going to die again like this. His life barely even begun and it was taken away from him only to be given another chance and he blew that up too.

  
Yuuri began to cry, he needed help again. He needed victor again. If he only wished he could say thank you to the Russian before he was really going to die.

“Yuuri?” someone shouted. It sounded familiar.

  
“Yuuri?” the voice was getting closer. Yuuri slowly turned his head. He smiled weakly. It was victor.

  
He too looked like he was in pain, he was running towards him.

  
As victor ran towards him more pain took over, his vision blurred until he couldn’t make out where victor was. The Russians voice got closer and closer and as he got closer, Yuuri felt himself drift away further away from him. He then felt the sudden sensation all over his body leaving the ground. victor picked him up ever so gently and carefully. He gripped Yuuri so tightly letting him know he was safe and he would be all right. Yuuri was relived victor was here again.

  
Yuuri’s eyes got heavier and heavier so he closed them knowing he was safe with victor, the man who helped him, twice. To Yuuri this was his chance to thank the Russian man. This was the moment.

  
“Thank you” Yuuri whispered as he drifted into darkness

When Yuuri finally came around, he found himself in the same comfy sheets he was once in; the same bed; the same dark room. Although it seemed much warmer this time  
Yurri’s big brown eyes still had to adjust to the darkness of the room. He looked towards the old wooden door where Victor once stood only to find it now empty.  
He left again and that brought Yuuri down, he just hopes victor heard his thank and would forgive him for running off. He was saved by him again.  
Tears soon formed in Yuuri’s big brown eyes and now fell down his now pale face. Yuuri went to wipe away his tears but he was stopped. He couldn’t move his right hand.  
His now tear-filled eyes looked towards his right hand to find the same Russian man, with his short moonlit hair. He sat next to the bed he was on, leaning on the soft sheets with his arms folded and his head placed on top of them; sound asleep.

  
He stayed

  
Victor had fell asleep on Yuuri’s hand. The thought of Victor being here with him again made him feel a lot warmer inside. Yuuri raised his left hand and hovered over the Russian man’s hair. Bandages covered most of Yuuri’s hand and at quick glace towards victors hands they too were covered in bandages.

  
He lowered his hand slowly on top of Victor’s smooth hair carefully not to wake him up. He gently stroked the top of his head, Yuuri had no idea what he was doing. There he was stroking the hair of a man who saved him twice like he was puppy.

  
The movement from Yuuri’s caused victor to stir from his slumber as the Russian slowly opened his eyes revealing that intense shade of bright blue. A colour that Yuuri could lose himself when he stared at them.

  
Yuuri quickly removed his hand from the silver locks and put his hand on his lap in the hopes that Victor would not notice that it was he who woke him up.

  
“ahh I see you’re awake” the Russian spoke as he stretched his arms and releasing Yuuri’s other hand that was swiftly placed in Yuuri’s lap after it’s release.

“You too” Yuuri replied with a smile.

  
“How are you feeling, Yuuri?”

  
“Dead still” Yuuri replied with an anxious laughter at his probably not so funny joke but Victor chuckled back.

  
“Sorry about that, I’m fine but what about you Victor are you ok?”

  
“I’m better now that I’m here” victor smiled a glance towards Yuuri. It made the Japanese man blush a little.

  
“Err what do err you mean by that?” Yuuri nervously replied

  
“Yuuri I’m a vampire I can’t go in direct sunlight and nether should you. I’m surprise you got as far as you got” Victor explained

  
“Oh right” Yuuri stared blankly at him. victor was right. He forgot about the whole vampirism because he was so busy concentrating on planning an escape.

  
“you forgot what I said” Victor said

  
“no…..yes, sorry” replied Yuuri.

  
“That ok, I wasn’t expecting you to remember after what you had been through. I didn’t think you would believe me anyways unless you started to change but it took longer for them changes to start”

  
“Changes?” Yuuri interrupted

  
“It’s a lot to explain Yuuri but the reason you’re like this is because of me.”

  
Victor paused and grabbed Yuuri’s hand

  
“When you begged me to help you I panicked. You probably didn’t realise I was a… a vampire but I bit you. I let my temptations get to me but all that blood just smelt so sweet i just…” victor stopped and turned away from Yuuri

  
“You’re like this because of me, I’m responsible for this happening to you and now that you’re changing I’m responsible for what happens to you. I understand it’s a lot to take in but I hope, in time you will forgive me”

  
Yuuri just stared at Victor, taking in what he just said. The other free hand found itself on his neck rubbing the wound that was there. Two puncher wounds. A bite marks.  
That hand found its way to Victor’s cheek and he turned his face to face him.

  
“Victor, thank you” Yuuri smiled, tears filled his eyes. He was happy. He didn’t blame Victor, not in the slightest. He had no idea what came over him, being all touchy feely with victor, Yuuri just blamed his current condition. He still felt vulnerable but felt safe with victor.

Both looked at each other warmly, hoping the other would say something more but no words came, just silence and smiles. Yuuri removed his had from Victor’s face and moved a few strands of hairs covering his face. What he just did was kind of embarrassing and he hoped victor wouldn’t catch the red flush that was filling is face.

  
“Yuuri?” victor spoke first

  
“hmm?”

  
“I errr I know what has happened is a lot to take in but maybe we can talk about it better, get to know each other while you recover… over something to eat?” Victor nervously asked

  
Yuuri smiled at him and gave a nod. It sounded like he was asking him out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I've been sitting on. Sorry if it's starting to get a bit sappy between them two but I promise it will lead somewhere.
> 
> I'm gonna update weekly now that I've posted the chapters that I have been sitting on and will continue writing.
> 
> thanks for the support too!


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor get closer in their conversation over dinner.
> 
> when Yuuri open up, victor meets him half way.

Victor led Yuuri down the familiar hallway Yuuri once went down when he made his escape. The Russian was careful with Yuuri, he went slow; going at Yuuri’s pace. Yuuri was still recovering from everything that had happened and he was still frail, victor didn’t want to take any more chances of Yuuri getting hurt especially after what happened.  
Victor would ask if Yuuri was ok but every time victor turned to the smaller man for an answer he was met with him saying “I’m fine” while his head was down and looking at the floor.

The silver haired Russian gently took Yuuri’s soft hand and he walked him to the edge of the entrance hallway’s stairs and Yuuri never pulled his hand away he allowed the Russian to escort him down the stairs. Step by step they went down in silence.

As all this was happening, Yuuri was lost in the thoughts inside his head. The Japanese man knew he was socially awkward and suffered with bad anxiety but when he was with Victor he was so open to him; he wasn’t this open with his own family. He wished he was but Yuuri had dealt with a lot of issues, school was the worst and where most of the problems happened. He never had any friends, never hung out with anyone; kept himself to himself. Even when he moved to Detroit and was roommate with the only friend he had, Phichit; he still wasn’t open to even him.

But Victor had this effect on him and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

They finally got to the dining room. It was yet an another beautifully decorated room with sapphire blue walls, dark wooden floor board. More painting was hung up on the walls. Most of them landscapes of gorgeous country sides and woodlands and in the middle of this attractive room was a long beautiful mahogany table with about 12 mahogany chairs that had the same sapphire colour cushion on the seats to match the walls on either side of the table. There was a stunningly good-looking centre piece vase made of glass, two glass stallion horses stood on either end of the large vase. In the vase, was filled with beautiful delicate blue roses and at one end of the table there was two plate and a couple of trays filled with good looking food, too good to eat but Yuuri’s tummy was lightly rumbling away, increasing Yuuri’s appetite.  
Victor pulled a seat up at the farthest end of the table and guided Yuuri to sit. He tucked him in. the Russian then pulled up the chair next to Yuuri and sat next to him.

 

  
“Please help yourself” victor smiled

“Thank you” Yuuri replied as he picked up a couple of sandwiches from the golden trays and some fruit that was in a glass bowl.

“It’s tastes wonderful” Yuuri said as he finished off one of the sandwiches and then proceeded to take a bite out of one of the red apples that he picked up.

  
“I’m glad you like them. The fruit was freshly picked today and the sandwiches are made by our excellent cook.” Victor answered resting his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands.

“So, Yuuri I imagen you have questions?” the Russian spoke again

“A lot of question actually” Yuuri replied

“Oh, a lot. Well I hope I can answer them the best I can. So then let’s start, shall we?”

“ok umm…” Yuuri started to ponder for a question. He looked at Victor all over to start off what he should ask him. he looked at the Russian’s white collared shirt he had on, it fit perfectly on his long slender pale neck. His neck. As far as Yuuri knows, Victor was a vampire, but no bite marks. It was clean and untouched unlike Yuuri’s neck which had the presence of bite marks.

“Victor, umm how did you become a vampire?” Yuuri spoke his first question

  
Victor hesitated a little, he took his hands off his and put his arms to rest on the table. He leaned back on the chair with a smile on his lips. He looked at Yuuri’s big brown eyes with his blue ones.

“I was born a vampire, a pure blood vampire. I come from a long line of vampires going back hundreds of years.” The Russian replied

  
“Oh right, so im just a normal vampire?”

  
“A turned vampire yes, but not just an ordinary vampire, you’re a Nikiforov vampire. We have a special kind of vampire blood” Victor continued

 

“Special how?” said Yuuri as he ate another sandwich

“The pure blood of the Nikiforov family has granted us abilities such as flight, mind control and even read minds…”

  
“Read minds?” Yuuri butted in, dropping the rest of the sandwich he was currently eating on the plate below.

  
“Have…have you read my mind recently” Yuuri asked hesitantly. Victors smile dropped. His eyes looked sad. He had read Yuuri’s mind way too often. He didn’t want but he couldn’t help it. Since he bit Yuuri they weren’t only connected by blood now but by mind too.

  
“I didn’t want to read your mind Yuuri, again this is my fault. I bit you. Not only are we connected by blood but also mind too. Feelings and emotions, I feel and think everything you do. It’s become something I can’t control, I had no idea this would happen from a bite.” Victor explained to Yuuri. Yuuri hung to victor’s every word, to understand what he was saying. He could also feel victor’s pain though his words, he still blamed himself for what happened. None of this was his fault, Yuuri knew he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

  
“It’s…. it’s not your fault, Victor, its mi…..” said Yuuri just before he was interrupted

“Still babysitting that pig, victor?” both men turned towards the source of the voice to see a small blond-haired teenager with emerald eyes both staring at them in disgusts.

  
“Now Yuri that’s no way to treat our guest” Victor replied to the blond Yuri.

“Whatever, the sooner you get rid of that turner pig the better, he’s stinking up the place” the boy spoke with more disgust. The words the other Yuri spoke put a dagger in Yuuri’s his heart. He felt his anxiety creep up again, memories of his childhood past flashed before him. His breathing sped up and what made him worry even more is the fact Victor could sense all this.

  
“Yuri you should leave, don’t you have better things to do?” Victor quickly acted. Yuuri could also feel how Victor was feeling. He could feel anger and frustration towards the blond boy.

“I’m leaving anyways, I’ll leave you two losers alone. Just remember Victor he can’t stay here” and with that the boy placed his hands in the pockets of this leopard printed hoodie and left though one of the wooden doors of the far side of the room. Silence ten fell on the room

“Yuuri? Are you ok?” Victor said worryingly taking Yuuri’s hand in his own. The touch of Victors slender hands snapped Yuuri out of his trance. He turned towards Victor, he was holding his hand again.

  
“I…I’m fine victor” Yuuri lied

  
“I know you’re lying Yuuri, you weren’t yourself for a moment. Please tell me” Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hand. He was genuinely worried about him. Yuuri knew nothing between then would stay secret, Victor would probably know how to force the truth out of him. He had no other option but to tell him.

  
Yuuri looked towards the hand Victor was holding tightly on, Yuuri returned his tightened grip against Victors own. he had no idea what came over him. why he felt like this towards Victor. Maybe it was this bond Victor talked about early, but he never felt like this towards anyone before. Maybe after bottling up his feeling from everyone for so long took its toll on Yuuri all these year. Maybe it was time to open up a little, this was probably the only chance his will get.

“I can’t… explain too well but, I’ve always had this problem Victor.” Yuuri started “I…When I was little I didn’t have many friends and children can be cruel sometimes, especially when it was me who couldn’t maintain his weight very well” Yuuri stopped for a moment and looked slowly towards Victor who was hanging on Yuuri’s every word.  
No turning back now, Yuuri thought

“they would make fun of me, because I was a little chubby…little pig is what they would call me.” Yuuri continued, he was still looking towards Victor whose expression now changed. He looked more upset? Sad? Sympathetic? Yuuri was about to continue until victor spoke.

“I’m sorry, if I had known I would have stopped Yuri’s harsh words sooner. He can be quite cruel, he is to most people” victor apologised again

  
“You don’t have to apologise Victor, you didn’t know, how could you have known. I didn’t tell you so you don’t need to say sorry again Victor please don’t say sorry again it’s not your fault” Yuuri butted in before Victor could say something else.

“Victor? Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because is my fault you’re like this”

“But I told you it’s not, so why are you still saying sorry?” Yuuri questioned the Russian again. Victor’s big smile was back on his face again.

“You seem like a nice guy and you’re kind a cute and I’ve never had many friends either, if we are friends then I wouldn’t want to jeopardise that.”

“You want to be friends wait… you think I’m cute” Yuuri blushed

“well you’re have this beautiful round face that I can’t to pinch and big brown eyes that sparkle in the candle light, of course you’re cute, I bet you have a lovely girl in your life who couldn’t resist a face like yours” victor bragged.

“Yeah… a girl” Yuuri scratched the back of his head. He didn’t have the courage to tell him there was no girl and he leaned more towards men, yet again he didn’t have to.

“Oh I’m sorry” victor squeaked

“Can you stop reading my mind?”

  
“I can’t help it I’m just a little curious” Victor replied, “well now I know your single I could have a chance” victor rambled a little more

“o…k doesn’t get to ahead of yourself” Yuuri blushed more, looking around trying to not make eye contact with Victor but again he picked up on that and responded with laughter. Yuuri soon followed and joined in laughing with him. the laughing ran for a few moments before Yuuri suddenly stopped. He looked uneasy, he started getting a little hot, he was looking a little paler too

“Yuuri are you ok?” victor said worryingly. Yuuri was a little hesitant before speaking. He felt like he was burning up again

  
“I…I don’t know, I feel so hot suddenly.” Yuuri replied. Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s forehead and imminently shot his hand away. he was burning up, sweating everywhere. He needed to get him to bed, he needed help

“I should have never got you out of bed, come on let go” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s chair and helped him up gently so not to make him worse. Victor had no idea what was happening to Yuuri, his bit could have done anything to him and maybe done more harm to him than help. But he knew someone who could help.

“Yuuri don’t you worry, I know someone who can help.” Victor said quietly to Yuuri. He needed Yakov.

 

He was Yuuri's only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than I though and I wanted to add more to the chapter to make it a more lengthier chapter.
> 
> again I made it cheesy between them but i hope that's what you all want
> 
> I will post the next chapter sometime this month.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, it encourages me more to write. I hope you like this chapter <3


	5. NecK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor only has one option left to save Yuuri or risk losing him forever.

Victor quickly guided Yuuri back to his room, they had passed the other Yuri on the way down one of the halls and asked him to get Yakov. The two men got to Yuuri’s room where victor gently place Yuuri back in bed. He carefully raised the younger man’s legs back under the covers and slowly lowered his head on the soft white pillows, getting to touch the hair of the dark-haired gentleman, it was soft and fluffy Victor thought and he moved his hand to clear the few stands of hair that was in Yuuri’s eyes

The brown orbs of the Japanese man fluttered open, softly looking and the bright blue ones gazing back at him. It caught Victor off guard and soon Victor could feel the heat rising up to his face.

“V…Victor whats… happening to me” Yuuri questioned the Russian man.

“I don’t know but someone will help you, don’t worry Yuuri you’re safe” Victor said back in a reassuring tone. He didn’t know what was happening to Yuuri, but he was getting worse. Sweat was dripping down Yuuri’s brow, down his rosy cheeks and eventually dripping off his jaw and down his neck. Yuuri clenched his teeth as his pain was grown evermore agonising. Victor didn’t like seeing him like this.

Soon the door swung open and was greeted by a short man with grey hair. He walked up to Victor with a disgusted look on his face.

“I see you need me to clean up another one of your messes again Victor” he spoke with a thick Russian accent.

“Please Yakov, help him. I know it’s my fault, but I don’t know what doing on” Victor begged the old man. The man continued to look at the younger Russian, still un impressed but soon turn his attention to the boy in the bed. It didn’t take Yakov long to know what was wrong with Yuuri. The old man sighed and turned back towards Victor.

“Ive only seen this once Victor and the outcome isn’t the best.” Yakov started to talk and Victor was hanging on every word he spoke.

“The boy has already made it this far without drinking any blood, but his body is rejecting it’s new form unless something can be done about it. If the boy doesn’t get what it needs, then I see there’s little chance of surviving the night.” Yakov finished turning away from the two men and walking towards the door, he opened the door slightly before turning his head to glance at a clearly worried Victor.

“I’m sorry Victor, but there’s nothing I can do” and with the last words from the old Russian mouth he was gone, closing the door behind him. Victor then soon turned his attention to Yuuri who now looked more worse than he was when they entered to room.

“V…Victor?” Yuuri said in a weak tone of voice, looking towards the silver Russian.

“A…am I going to die” Yuuri said to him straight. It shocked the Russian that even know Yuuri was thinking worse of the situation and at the end of the day he was probably right.  
“Yuur…”

“Don’t lie to me, Victor” he cut Victor off before he could say another word. The Russian man looked again towards them big brown eyes, big and full of life; unlike the rest of him. He couldn’t lie to Yuuri. He was practically on his death bed; again, and he knew it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry Yuuri” was all the words Victor could say looking towards his knees where his hands were now placed apon. He then suddenly felt a hand touch softly and delicately on his cheek. His eyes followed the arm reaching out to him and yet again his eyes met Yuuri’s again but this time he had a weak smile across his face.

“It’s ok Victor” Yurris whispered  
“For what is worth Victor, meeting you was the best thing that happened to me in a very long time” Yuuri’s word brought a small smile to Victors face closing his eyes and leaning towards the palm of Yuuri’s hand.

“Has...Has anyone told you how beautiful you are Victor” The Japanese man asked getting a little laugh from the silver haired Russian man beside him.  
“I don’t get out a lot Yuuri so no, until now” Victor chuckled as his eyes lighted up looking at Yuuri again.

“I…I just wanted, wanted you to know before… well you know” Yuuri continued. His brown eye loosing interest in Victors face now gazed towards Victor’s neck. His had slowly descended Victor’s face and towards his neck stopping just before he hit the collar of his shirt.

Victor was taken back by Yuuri’s actions, even placing his own hand upon Yuuri’s own when he stopped. The Russian noticed Yuuri looked a bit different, his big brown eyes now half open with a dull crimson glow, his gaze now took concentrated on the Russian’s neck.

“Yuuri, are you ok?” Victor asked, his concern growing for Yuuri.

“no…im…. No I’m fine it’s just your neck… it so long and slender; I…I bet it tastes nice too” Yuuri replied shocking the Russian. Yuuri sounded a lot like a vampire who had no control of his appetite.  
Appetite.

Victor thought back to what Yakov said. Yuuri hadn’t had a supply of blood that could aid his transformation, his body was rejecting its new form because it didn’t have what it wanted. Blood. Yakov was right, he could not help Yuuri, but Victor knew he could help his Yuuri out and maybe even save him. He knew Yuuri’s chance of surviving were slim and helping him out may not work, but he had to try.

“Wo..would you like to taste it then, Yuuri?” Victor said even surprising himself as he said it.

“What?” Yuuri’s eyes widened back toward the blues eyes of the Russian, he was just as surprised as he was.

Victor stood up from the chair and drew back the covers of the bed and placing himself in what little space there was next to Yuuri and lied in bed with him. He was so close to Yuuri, so close.

“You can have a bite if you want?” Victor said raising his hand towards the collar of his neck and undoing a few buttons exposing his neck even more to peek Yuuri’s interest. His plan was working, Yuuri’s eyes were brighter than before; piercing look on his own eyes, his craving for blood increasing; His eyes setting Victor’s face on fire, no one has ever looked at him like that before. It almost scared him

 

Before Victor could react, he was swiftly pinned down on his back by Yuuri. His increasing hunger had made him much stronger and faster in such little time. It amazed Victor on how quickly he seems to be getting better.

Yuuri held the Russians wrists tightly, Yuuri’s lower body resting on Victor’s hips. Victor did nothing to resist Yuuri’s actions, he knew this was the one and only way that could save Yuuri even if that means letting Yuuri loose control, letting his new form take over him; consume him.

Victor felt that Yuuri in his current situation, was his fault and this was the only way to make things right. He could only hope this will make up for screwing Yuuri’s life up so much and that Yuuri will forgive him later.

Yuuri’s face slowly drew closer and closer to Victors neck, his mouth partly open revealing the two most smallest fangs Victor have ever seen. Closer and closer Yuuri got the more Victor was heating up and getting nervous until…  
Pain.

So painful, Victor thought. Yuuri pieced the flawless skin of the Russian’s neck drawing and draining his blood. Victor hissed in pain, releasing his hands from Yuuri’s grip and holding tightly to the clothes on Yuuri’s back. It was painful and Victor couldn’t imagine how it must have been for Yuuri when he bit him especially as he was already in pain. There was no turning back.

Some of the blood started to spill and trickle down his neck, Yuuri made sure to get every drop and lick the spills with his tongue. The feeling made shivers run down Victors spine and the heat rise up to his face, he could feel his whole body getting warmer.

He had never done this with anyone before. He felt so intimate and overwhelmed that it surprised Victor that these emotions were being brought on by this small Japanese man who he only recently befriended.

Soon the pain subsided, and Victor calmed down, Yuuri also was relaxing. He carefully nibbled at Victor’s neck, taking his hands and softly placing his hands on the back of Victors neck and chest, getting into a more comfortable position. Victor relaxed into the bite too, slowly releasing his grip on Yuuri’s clothes and placing the gently on his back, holding him tightly.

As Yuuri fed, Victor felt more connected to Yuuri, like he knew him all of his life. He could feel all the pain and loneliness Yuuri had been though and how he has never really felt loved by anyone but his family. It made Victor sad, he didn’t want to see this side of Yuuri, it was quite upsetting.

By now Yuuri had been feeding on his blood for 15 minuets and Victor was now feeling the effect of losing his blood. His eyes started to get heavy and his body aches. He held Yuuri tight, making sure he got what he needed. Victor closed his eyes letting Yuuri have all of him and within seconds he saw nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time but im working as much as i can to get it updated regularly. already working on the next few chapters so i hope there isnt a long wait this time.


End file.
